


Encounter Over Remnant

by Mike7495



Category: RWBY, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike7495/pseuds/Mike7495
Summary: When a Republic fleet, lost due to a hyper space malfunction, is flung out over the planet of remnant during a time of dire need how will things change with the arrival of a power house never seen by human or faunus alike?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna say thanks for deciding to read to nonsense of a fic I made! I hope you enjoy it! some minor things: this is an alternate universe where the clone wars has ended and the empire never formed, palpatine falling at the hands of Anakin. This is also a universe where Pyrrha doesn't die, because she didn't decide to be dumb and go fight someone far above her power level. ill add to this as I go!

Deep within the reaches of space, trapped in a hyper jump to an unknown location after a malfunction while attempting to move to a new location; the Republic Venator class Star Destroyer's 'Vespira' and 'Experience', as well as her small support fleet are currently at the mercy of whatever has caused the system error. As the crews scramble to figure out a solution, while hoping that wherever they end up doesn't leave them stranded in hostile territory. Aboard the Vespiras' bridge, Jedi General Orosaa Rilul, a Togruta female of orangey red skin color, and slightly above average height of 5' 7; and Admiral Maxkev Bruher, a tall brown haired human male of about 6' 2, watched as the ship went about its altered course the General discussing possible causes with the bridge crew and maintenance team. Giving a hum, the Jedi turned to glance back at the several clones working endlessly in a seemingly vain attempt to cease their jump. Many rushing back and forth,while others shouted orders. To say it was chaos would be a severe under statement, she could only imagine how the other ships were doing... turning her attention back to the view screen she would speak.  
"So, Admiral any ideas on what could have caused this disruption?" She'd ask, hands clasped behind her back; frowning slightly as the man shook his head.

"Unfortunately not...our sensors were unable to detect any anomalies, and the engines weren't tampered with meaning we weren't sabotaged. As of now, there is no evidence on what could have caused this," he finished, looking down to meet the jedis green eyes. "I just hope wherever we end up, we can get a signal out," he said getting a nod in agreement from several people who had been listening to the conversation.

After what felt and seemed like hours, the ships finally started the exit from hyperspace. The fleet pulled to a stop just outside the orbit of a quite strange planet, in which the most peculiar feature being the partially shattered moon. Taking in a breath, Orosaa would approach the Admiral.

"It seems we are quite far from home...wouldn't you agree? Can anything from the scanners give us a base of how far we are exactly...?" She questioned.

"No. It's all a completely unregistered planet and system; from what we can see, there's zero traces of any of the Republican planets or territory." The male responded, his fists balling slightly with anger and frustration. Why had this happened? His train of thought was cut off by the female moving to speak again; though the duo quickly looking to the clone who spoke next.

"Sir, we're picking up several transmissions, which seem to be originating from the surface of the planet!." the clone pressed a few buttons, screams and yells quickly filling the bridge.

"_Calling all Hunters and Huntresses! We require back-up immediately, we are under attack! Grimm and the White Fang are overruning the city! Hunters and Huntresses report as soon as possible to the landing areas and assist any and all bystanders to escape before helping the Vale military forces fight! This is not a drill!_" Shouted the unknown voice, before loud bangs and screeches were heard, following static and silence.

The Jedi Quickly exited the bridge, sprinting towards the hangar bay as the Claxon began to fill the halls with noise. Troopers rushed left and right to get to their stations, soon the Jedi met up with two clones she had befriended- Clone Commander Enderby, a very calm and collected man in which she often regarded him with a higher opinion than other troopers, with his golden, bright hazel eyes and a military mohawk kept prim and proper; as well as Storm who was a heavy gunner who possessed the passion of eliminating whatever and whoever got in the way of his objective. Enderby was first to speak, his booming bass-tone voice easily audible over the Screeching sirens

"General! What's going on, why are we being instructed to deploy!"

She'd give the male a smirk as she fell into step with the duo.

"Time to go save another planet. Load up, boys..it's go time!" She didn't miss the grin from Storm, nor the slight smirk from Enderby as the trio entered the hangar.  
Forces were already in motion, V-wings and Y-wing ships were roaring out into the black inkiness known as space, with ARCs and already loaded LAATs rocketing out. Other LAATs were being quickly loaded, while AT-TE walkers were also loading up to be deployed into place for transport down to the surface. Orosaa quickly headed for a still loading LAAT with the two men close at her heels, with helmets on and weapons at the ready. Enderby held a DC-17M, and Storm wielding a Z6 Rotary Blaster Canon; the LAAT doors shutting as soon as the pair were in.

Orosaa activated the com system aboard the transport as it maneuvered through the void towards the unknown planet. Her voice held the perfect balance of power and compassion, very aware of the fact that not all the troops would return breathing.

"Alright boys, we need to be ready for anything down there; we've no idea what is down there, or if the inhabitants are hostiles...or human for that matter. All we know is that they need our help and, as the Republic it is our sworn duty to help those in need. Let's get down there and show them what we can do!"  
The General smiled as the soldiers on her own transport, as well as others, cheered at the speech. She hung the communicator speaker on its hook and commenced stretching for...whatever it was they would encounter down there. All anybody knew was that it would be one hell of a go-around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale is under attack and things look grim (heh), until a unknown force arrives and seems to wish to aid Vale. But Who are these people and where do they come from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...honestly have no idea how Ao3 posting works.

To say things were going horrible was an understatement, if you asked one Ruby Rose; team leader of team RWBY, and huntress in training at beacon academy. She had been fighting for not only her own life, but the lives of her team, her friends and many others affected. The attack had come shortly after Penny had been killed, an accident that still caused enough negative emotions and fear to riseup that it attracted Grimm in uncountable mass amounts. Now, this normally wouldn't have been so bad... had it not been for the fact that at the same time, a Faunus revolution rights group turned terrorist organization which were known as the White Fang were somehow hacking Atlas' robots and taking over one of their command air ships. They had succeeded in bringing down Vales defenses and rush Grimm into the city; not to mention the massive Grimm dragon that was bursting from the mountain nearby and was currently flying around the city; causing more and more Grimm to spawn every few seconds, in various places. After several hard fights, Ruby had managed to meet back up with her partner, Weiss Schnee and teams JNPR, their sister team and group of best friends, as well as CVFY, a third year team All twelve individuals were currently working on defending a helpless group of civilians; however even with the help of the three teams combined, RWBY was down two members- her friend Blake Belladonna rendered unconscious form a nasty attack,along with her sister Yang Xiao-long who...unfortunately had lost her arm while protecting Blake. Ruby, Pyrrha, And Ren were running low on ammo, with Nora and Coco fully out and being required to utilize their melee forms when any of the Grimm got close.  
As the group eyed the continued and seemingly endless horde of Grimm, a loud screech filled the air as a massive Nevermore flew over-head. It circled looking down at them; it's heavy wings flapping which caused large gusts with every flap before it reared its head, issuing an ear-splitting squawk.

The Nevermore prepared to fire it's razor sharp feathers, causing Ruby to gasp and turn to the others and scream "GET DOWN!" grabbing Weiss and pulling her commrade in an attempt to shield her with her own body. Eyes squeezing shut while she waited for her death, only to have them fly open as several large explosions filled the air, the Nevermore Grimm letting out an agonized shriek which caused the teams to look up to the sky, only to watch the monster fall to the ground with a heavy thud, wriggling on the floor in attempt to right itself and stand. As the roars of engines filled the air, sudden bursts of light flashing from the blackened sky, which in turn struck the downed Nevermore on the back of it; causing it to collapse. Smoke billowed from its body as it quickly decomposed, just as six odd looking craft flew over-head, going speeds no known craft on Remnant could ever meet, and headed much deeper into the city, splitting off, more lights erupting from the mystery craft as they chased down any other airborne Grimm.  
Ruby stared, seemingly dumbstruck as additional, more boisterous sounds echoed through the air on the ground, which caused her to look back to the ground, seeing more Grimm come from the various openings; her gaze shooting toward the sky once more, as a mass amount of ships appeared from above ranging from more of the previously viewed ships to much larger ships that appeared as the letter Y, to odd white ships that began releasing beams of bright green energy that seemed to come from the sides as they moved towards the ground and down into the city. Gulping, Ruby turned to Weiss, who looked just as shocked and seemed more fearful than the red-hooded girl.

"W-Weiss? Please tell me these are Atleasian ships...?" Letting out a whimper as the white haired woman shook her head no; Ruby just barely managed to register it when a loud howl met her over-loaded senses, causing her to quickly turn and groan as several Beowolf packs, Creeps and Ursai stepped into view, all of them making rude and boisterous sounds; gazing at them with their eerie red eyes. Ruby lifted her scythe into a battle-ready fighting stance as four Creeps began to charge them, the four made it perhaps midway before another beam of green energy appeared from the sky, hitting the first cutting it in half before sweeping through the other three and burning up the ground towards the rest; hitting a few Beowolves and an Ursa before it dissipated. The deafening roar of an engine filled their ears, much louder than before, as one of the unknown crafts hovered above them. It allowed Ruby to gain a much better look at the white craft, two orbs sticking out of either side; that she soon came to the conclusion that they were the source the of the green beams as they fired once more, sweeping through the mass of Grimm cutting down several more.

  
As the Grimm horde was thinned out by the strange ship-like things, the group expected the vessels to fly away and pursue whatever business it had been attending to; however one of the sides opened, revealing a brown-cloaked figure whom jumped into the open air space, and landed silently on bare feet on the ground. As Ruby and the others cautiously eyed the mystery person: For one, if their body type was anything to go off of, it was indefinitely a female. Two, She...was definitely not a human, with the orange-y skin tone and the horns which bloomed from her head, and three...she was much calmer than on would expect to be facing a large number of Grimm. They stared dumbstruck as the female simply reached a hidden arm behind her body behind the cloak and retrieved a silver colored cylinder; in which she spun in her hand before quickly glancing back at Ruby and the others- revealing a youthful face, with bright, Jade hued eyes for the few moments she'd spared. The female quickly returned her focus and attention back to the fast approaching Grimm.

With a soft 'hmphh' escaping the mysterious woman's mouth; she shrugged the cloak off, which revealed bare, quite muscular, but well toned arms. The squaw pressed a button on the cylinder, and in doing so, a green blade erupted from the silver item. A low hum filled the air as she held the weapon in one hand, while giving the great beasts a classic and probably very predictable 'come get some' hand motion. The motion had seemed to bring the Grimm back to reality after what seemed like confusion. An Alpha Beowolf howled, charging at her with at least nine lesser Beowolves in what seemed like an attack formation behind their Alpha; all of them snarling with drooling, half-open maws as they began to approach the woman. The other Beowolves would emanate excited noises of encouragement and joined their kin.

  
With a gasp of fear and deep concern, Ruby watched the woman stand perfectly still; staring at the approaching monsters. It was just as the Alpha was within attacking distance, it raised its massive paws with claws out and ready to strike. The mystery female simply ducked beneath the massive paws, and in turn swung the green energy blade up, slicing through the Grimm's shoulder socket, as if it didn't even exist and was nothing more than a hot knife through a brick of butter. Black, acrid smoke seemed to pour from the area of where the beasts' appendage once swung, a high pitched wailing yowl of agony ringing through the air, only for a mere moment as the blade cleaved easily through the behemoth's neck, the head falling to the ground as the Baroness sprinted towards the converging bevy of monstrous creatures.

If Weiss was required to describe the way the mystery female fought, she would say it was terrifyingly graceful in the way the alien danced around the Grimm as if they were frozen in time, slicing through creeps and ursai as if they were paper. The horde was quite efficiently turns into piles of smoldering corpses, the unknown woman hitting the button once more as the glowing green blade disappeared as abruptly as it had appeared. With the situation de-escalated, the group of Beacon students were able to get a better look at the person who had saved their butts, to say the least. Over the seemingly orange 'fake tan' hue of their skin were white lines, which extended to the tendril that ran from the back of her head and ended in the middle of her back, they were possibly tattoos. Her body seeming just as muscular, lithe and toned as her arms were.

Weiss could merely gaze in awe as the stranger made a hand gesture to those within the aircraft, which flew off and left her alone with the group of students and civilians.  
Orosaa turned to fully face the group, revealing two more striped tendrils that stopped just below her bust and which framed a rather mature looking face decorated with the same white stripes. The woman slowly moved towards them, steps cautious as she approached the on edge group of people. "It's okay I'm not here to hurt you, I'm a friend." she stated, raising her hands to show she meant no harm.

"Who...WHAT are you?!" Someone blurted out, causing the Orosaa's eyes to land on Coco who clutched her bag more tightly; seeming ready to blast the unknown female at a moments notice.

The Jedi gave a soft smile as she spoke, hands still up in the air and visible. "My name is Orosaa Rilul. To answer your question of what i am, to put it plainly I'm an alien to you a race. I am what is known as a Togruta, and a member of the Jedi council, as well as a general of the Grand Army of the Republic." raising a slender, brownish in color eyebrow at their confused stares she groaned slightly "Right...new planet, just...I can explain it later. For now we need to get you lot outta here, and to the safety zone we're setting up at that main landing point." she stated, pointing up towards the hill where Beacon rested; causing Ruby to blink

"you mean...Beacon? But that's where the majority of White fang and Grimm are, plus the robots have lost it and are attacking everyone!" the young teen spluttered, receiving a slight, yet brief smirk from Orosaa.

"It's fine, I've ordered the majority of my forces to land and help clear the drop zone. It'll be safe enough to begin bringing injured people there." she replied, glancing up as another pair of the smaller ships flew over head.

Looking back at the group when she heard another voice speak, her eyes landing on Weiss

"and WHY should we trust you?! You just happen to show up right when Vale gets attacked, saying that your soldiers are doing something fully trained Hunters and Huntresses can't?" she stated, hands on her hips as she glared at the alien who returned the gaze with a calm, calculating one.

"Well, for one if I had wanted to kill you I'd have just let those...Grimm, you called them? kill you or have just had my gunship fire a missile at you while you were distracted Two, my soldiers and their weapons are far more advanced than anything you have here, from what I've seen so far. Now, are you going to join me in heading up to...Beacon, was it? Or will you all risk these peoples lives because you're too scared to trust someone?" She questioned, eyeing them carefully before giving a pleased smile when no one reputed. " Alright, you in the red cloak- you'll be walking with me and giving me information. Sound good?" She asked Ruby, who stepped forwards and gave a determined, enthusiastic now.

"Yes ma'am!" Ruby chirpped, moving to step in time with Orosaa. The rest of them following behind, some helping injured people along as the group of now 13 heading back towards beacon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to look up, some plot is revealed. The young hunters and huntresses of beacon get a glimpse of the true power of a Jedi.

The group meandered slowly down the street, on high alert for any White Fang or Grimm; one ear listening for anything, while the other eavesdropped upon what Ruby and Orosaa were speaking about. It mostly consisted of Ruby explaining the Grimm of Remnant to the Female Alien. After listening, the Jedi spoke up as she glanced down at the silver-eyed girl. " So...the White Fang that you mentioned...who are they, exactly?" Ruby gave a nod at the inquiry, and answered

  
"They used to be part of the Fauna Rights Movement, but at some point they turned from peaceful protesters to a destructive Extremist group."

  
"Ah the...Fauna...what exactly are those?" The Jedi questioned, which caused the red cloaked girl to gawk slightly at the alien; which the others seemed to repeat...was it a remnant thing to copy facial expressions?

"You don't know what a Faunus is!? Fauna are people with animal parts, like Velvet over there." Ruby said pointing towards said bunny Faunus, who gave a shy, and rather nervous wave.

"Ah... The near humans are called Faunus, or Fauna on your world, curious thing..." the Jedi mumbled, though it was loud enough for the young hunters and huntresses to caused Coco to step forward with her eyes narrowed behind her sun glasses.

"Excuse me, what was that about Velvet being a near human!?" The teen snarled, hand balled into a fist and moving towards the Jedi despite the others trying to stop her. didn't seem fearful at this action, but rather highly amused.

  
"Ah my apologies! I can see how it can be misunderstood, put like that. You see for a species like the...Fauna, they are classified as near humans by the Galaxy that I'm from. Though I must say, these Fauna your planet has are far closer to humans than others I've observed in the near human category." the Jedi explained calmly, turning to give Velvet a curious look; before turning back to Coco, who was now slightly calmer after the explanation. "Now then, if there isn't anything else to explain we'll have to-" Orosaa started but was interrupted by a familiar sound, causing her to hold her hand up and turn to look down the street for the origin of the disturbance.

  
Ruby drew Crescent Rose, deploying it in the scythe form as the sound of the strange, rapid firing filled the air from down the street. The young teen gave a silent gulp looking at alien woman "W-what is that noise?"

"Blaster fire, seems my troopers are nearby. Come let us go assist them." the Jedi answered, before starting to run in the direction of the Blaster Fire; ignoring the indignant cry from the others, who quickly started to follow behind her -guiding the civilians they'd been protecting to a safe place to hide out until it was safe to move them again. When they finally arrived at the source of the strange, new sounds, they were shocked to see six figures in bright white armor, back to back and surrounded by Grimm. The individuals fired blue bolts of energy from their guns, three carrying much smaller-in appearance weapons; ones that seemed to fire at a much slower rate, while the other three carried large two handed ones that spit energy out at an extremely high rate. The teens didn't get to examine the weapons for long, as they took notice of the two Fauna cowering in the middle of the group of six soldiers - near the rubble of one of the buildings. The sight spurred them all into following the Jedi into action. With a battle cry, Ruby was the first to meet the line of Grimm as she swung Crescent Rose; cleaving two beowolves in half before leaping over a third and decapitating the one behind it before moving to turn and finish off the previous Grimm. She merely watched as the head of the unsuspecting Grimm is removed by the glowing blade Orosaa wielded; the woman gave a slight smirk before ducking under the swipe of another Beowolf, impaling it through the chest.

She leapt back, which allowed Ruby to see that Nora, Weiss, Pyrrha, Fox, and Yatsu charging in with their weapons drawn to join the fight. The soldiers began to fire from their positions in order to provide cover for their flanks. It wasn't long until the Grimm were crushed under the combined attack, the last falling to join the rest as black, billowing clouds of smoke. Ruby gave a grin before turning and moved to join Orosaa. As she moved closer, she could hear one of the soldiers speak after the group gave a salute, which revealed at least one was male. "Thank you for the save, General. You came at the right time - I'm not sure we could of held off that many monsters for much longer.." The male's voice slightly distorted from the helmet that was upon his face and hid his identity.

"No thanks needed, now what's the sitrep?" Orosaa asked looking around slightly

"Well, we came across these two on our patrols. They're claiming that their children have been trapped under the rubble over there. We were attempting to assist in getting them out when those beasts came...you know the rest." he finished, causing the three teams to gasp and give sorrowful, panicked looks towards the sobbing parents. Ruby spoke up

"We have to help get them out! We can help out if we can we just-!" she said quickly, but fell silent as Orosaa raised her hand once more.

"I just need all of you to stand back." she commanded; the soldiers quickly obeyed her orders, two of them helping the parents move away to a safer place as the Jedi turned to look at the rubble pile. She closed her eyes and moved her hands up in front of her, taking a deep, steadying breath. After what seemed like minutes of nothing happening, Weiss opened her mouth to speak... only for her words to catch in her throat as the rubble suddenly began to shake and move before it slowly floated up, starting with the small pieces and gradually grew larger and larger until the vast majority of the rubble was floating. It revealed two young children, huddled together in the middle of where the rubble used to be. Two of the soldiers quickly ran in and scooped the children up, moving them out and away to their relieved parents; Orosaa slowly letting the rubble lower and settle back into place before she turned to look at the Hunters and Huntresses -coming face to face with Ruby and Nora, who both shouted in unison " That was so cool!"

  
"What in the world of Remnant was that?!" This had been the first real inquiry Weiss had made while directly speaking to Orossa since the woman had first shown up to rescue them from the Grimm. It was something everybody had been wondering, a few pairs of eyes staring at the Jedi as she turned to answer the white-haired hunteress once she'd spoke with one of the Clonetroopers.  
"That would be what we call the force. Jedi use it in order to keep peace and order throughout the Universe." Explained the Togruta.  
"Ssssooooo...it's like a Semblance, or an Aura...?" Ruby inquired slowly. The Jedi nodded a bit

  
"In a way, yes. We shall discuss it further once we're all safe. If you'll follow me to the transports, we can get everyone including yourselves back to the defensive zone." With these words spoken, the troopers fell into a gait that matched Orosaa's with their weapons at the ready in case anything were to jump out at them unexpectedly. The group of civillians followed the strange new lady while the Hunters and Huntresses moved in a circle around the civvies in order to protect them. A short while later, having only needed to deal with the odd beowulf or Borbatusk, the group arrived at the transports. They certainly weren't what the students were expecting - two monsterous six legged vehicles that were heavily armed; four barrels stuck out the front, two barrels out the back, as well as a large barrelled cannon a-top of the vehicle. It looked like it could rip a Goliath apart! The massive cannon was operated by a yellow-helmeted trooper. Large ramps had been extended to accept the groups of civilians being ushered into the last vehicle waiting. A trooper noticed Orosaa and gave a salute as the female gave a nod in response "I have more passengers for you, trooper." Motioning to the wary and tired group behind her.

"Of course, Right away General! All of you, climb on up and find a seat. We'll be setting out as soon as we're able to." The trooper guided the Civillians into the machine, the teams following behind a bit sluggishly. The two groups moved into the well lit passenger area, soft chatter and sobbing filling the cabin. The Jedi followed as the last person on, and found a seat next to Ruby and across from Jaune.  
She gave the pair a warm smile as she spoke "You're all safe..don't have to worry, at least for right now." A sound was heard as the ramp closed, and Orosaa's wrist communicator crackled to life.

"_General, we are setting out for the Defense Area now. Please sit back and relax until we arrive_." It gave off a bit of static before it fell silent, the transport coming to life and setting off for the safe zone. The vibrations running through the bay slightly as the machine walks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arrival of the Republic from a different point of view. Teachers of Beacon meet the unknown force. Operation retake the airship

Glynda Goodwitch grunted out a sigh as she raised a glyph shield, blocking the attack from the Grimm that had charged her while stunning it before flicking her crop towards a pillar; which the beast was sent crashing into one of the many surrounding pillars, pausing to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose. With a look around at the various Grimm corpses, she gave a pleased nod of approval, moving to the next section that needed to be cleared. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as she attempted to get even a hint of understanding as to why anybody would do this, let alone what would drive a person to not only lead an attack of this magnitude, but to also allow GRIMM of all things into the city! Now to top everything off, there were several unidentified aicraft zooming about in the city's airspace - none of which had any resemblance to the known Airships or Bullheads in ALL of Remnant!

  
A low growl quickly shook her from her thoughts, in which she turned to see a Ursa Major stalking it's way from one of the many side corridors; it's red eyes meeting her green ones as it let out a low roar and charged. With an annoyed huff, she went to raise yet another glyph shield; however it shattered upon impact from the massive monster's paw - causing her to jump aside the massive creature, just barely missing and squashing her. She flicked her crop, which sent a blast of fire dust at the hulking beast, a roar of pain erupting from the Ursa as smoke billowed off it's shoulder and back from the fire. With the grace of a drunken dancer the Grimm turned around while swinging one of its massive paws to strike out blindly at its attacker; Glynda leaping back with graceful ease , making to toss another strike of fire dust at the Grimm but paused mid-strike as three shots rang out - the impacts hitting the Ursa in the face and each shoulder.

  
Blinking, slightly startled she shot a quick look behind her, searching for the source of the fired shots. A large, slightly relieved smile graced her lips as she spotted not only General Ironwood but Qrow Branwen as well; quickly turning back around as the Ursa made its presence known once more as it reared up on its hind legs. It let out an enraged roar which seemed to be directed at Goodwitch. With just barley enough time for a reaction, she managed to raise another glyph as the Ursa swung, which thankfully slammed into the shield, pushing Glynda back several feet as it shattered into pieces. Qrow and Ironwood ran over and helped Glynda steady herself as the Grimm snarled once more. A shared look between the men and a nod later, Ironwood was firing his magnum while running to the right keeping the Grimms attention as Qrow ran to the left and drew his blade. Glynda used her semblance to pin the Ursas arms in place so Qrow could leap above it and, achieving this, swung his sword down impaling the beast through the neck and decapitating it in the fell swoop.

  
With a heavy , steadying breath Glynda released her semblance while turning to gaze at the two hunters; Ironwood speaking first, it sounding more like a growl.

"Well, isn't this just a fine mess..someone has managed to gain control of my airship *and* all the machines we brought with us! I must find a way to get myself up there and clear this me-" The General looked over at Qrow as the other put a hand upon his shoulder.

  
"Easy there James... one step at a time; right now we need to worry about getting as many civilians and students out as we can before dealing with the rest of the problem.." Qrow received a nod of agreement from Goodwitch, who spoke next

"Qrow is quite correct, we should move to the landing area and help aid in the defense of the safe zone..." she trailed off just as more of the unknown craft flew overhead, the fifth and sixth carrying some sort of machine below it.

  
"What in Remnant are those?! Where did they come from?!" Ironwood growled out eyes wide as the three watched the six flying vehicles fly past

"I'm not sure...but their heading to the landing area" Qrow said causing Glynda to shoot him a worried look and take off running towards the 'safe zone' with the two men giving each other a look before chasing after her.

  
As the three drew ever closer to the landing area and the safe zone, sounds of what they all quickly recognized as gunfire filled the air; causing the trio to quicken their pace towards the location. Glynda was in the lead when the landing zone came into view, the three coming to a stop with wide, shock-filled eyes. Before them were lines of soldiers clad in white and black armor around the evacuation zone, hordes of grimm being taken down and piles of Ursai and Beowulves yet to disintegrate. On either side of the soldiers were two six legged machines harboring four guns which were firing at any of the Grimm that tried to rush the zones. The guns on the machines fired blindly bright light at the grimm, the upper two cannons creating large booms as the last of the waves of Grimm were tackled. The soldiers split off into two groups with a machine to each. The groups split up on either side of the path to Vale and began setting up stationary turrets; while the massive machines took either side of the Turrets to ensure no Grimm could make their way up from the city.

  
As the three moved past the two groups of busy soldiers - most of whom paid them little to no attention and focused on the tasks at hand - they spotted a soldier with red marked armor speaking to another, a large multi-barreled Gatling gun of some sort being cradled in his hands. 'This must be the one in charge' Glynda thought as she began moving towards the soldier in question to speak to them with Qrow and Ironwood following closely at her heels. Qrow would be first to speak as they came into earshot.

"I don't know who you people are…but you saved a lot of people's lives, arriving when you did." This caused the soldier to turn and look in their direction with their face hidden behind the neutral expression of the helmet, seemingly staring for a moment before he spoke in response

  
"No thanks needed, it's just another part of the job, sir." turning his attention to Ironwood as he spoke up next.

"Who exactly are you? Your equipment and weapons are unlike anything we've seen here on Remnant! How do you have all these machines? Where are they coming from?!" To which the soldier replied

  
"For now, all I can tell you is my names Storm. Once the general arrives you can direct any questions to her once I've updated her of the situation." he stated calmly "Now, if there's nothing else you need of me, I have soldiers to direct..so if you'll excuse me." he then turned and walked away the three adults watching quietly for a moment before Glynda spoke to her comrades.

  
"Well it seems all we can do for now is to wait.. let's go check on the students and staff that are here, and make sure they haven't been too injured." getting a nod from both they moved past the newly made defense line, and made their way to where the escaped students, teachers and civilians sat resting or receiving treatment for their injuries while other soldiers awaited the arrival of more airships.

  
Ruby awoke with a start, head swiveling around to gaze about the unfamiliar location as her memory relayed all the happenings of the time after the attack came to mind. The gentle swaying of the alien machine from its movements having caused her to fall into a light slumber due to her exhausted state. Ruby's eyes fell on her friends, all of whom were in various states of sleep much like she had been moments prior, a small smile graced the red cloaked girls lips as memories of before the attack came to her and how far they all have come when a voice spoke, startling the girl causing her to look over to Orosaa "Something on your mind, young one?" The alien female inquired, causing Ruby to cough slightly and shake her head with a shy grin

  
"Not entirely...just this is all so crazy, why would someone do all this? Why cause countless lives to be lost and have so much destroyed?" The young girl asked, causing the Jedi to tap her chin and hum a bit before responding

  
"We may very well never know what drives people to do the things they do, dear. Trust me when I say I've seen many a horrible event happen in my time…all we can really do now is continue to fight for good and be the beacon of hope for many when they have lost all of theirs; to show the world that we will refuse to back down from a challenge if it means protecting the innocent." Orosaa said with a smile down at the young huntress as the walker came to a sudden stop and the Jedi's wrist communicator sprang to life and began speaking.

  
"_General, we have now entered the defense area and are preparing to lower the ramp. Commander Storm is waiting with a site rep as well ma'am_."

"Very good, I'll see to him right away once the walkers let all the passengers out. I'd like you to form up with Bravo and defend the pathway from any more of those...Grimm monsters."

  
"_Yes ma'am, it will be done right away_!" The communicator fell quiet as the passenger bay filled with silence; a loud hiss filled the still air, causing the many sleeping people to awake and look about slightly confused as the door lowered with a bang. The Jedi stood and smiled down at Ruby once more.

  
"Come then young one, we have arrived." she stated simply, moving down the ramp to the ground as Ruby gave a smile to Weiss and helped the Heiress down the ramp, despite the Snow Queen grumbling about not needing it.

  
Orosaa walked with purpose as she passed clones who were gathering into lines to move out with various supplies as they built the defense line. The Jedi's eyes scanned about the chosen defense area with curiosity before her eyes landed on her target. She gave a slight smile as she locked her eyes onto the red armored clone talking with a blonde with glasses; which caused her to raise a brow for but a moment before hurrying over and calling to him. "Storm! Glad to see you have made it uninjured!" she exclaimed, causing the man in question to turn from the blonde looking at her as well. Her eyes wide as Storm spoke first to her, then the blonde

  
"General! Good to see you've made it safely! Miss if you'd please excuse us for just a moment, I must speak with the General, then I'll allow you to speak to her." Once the male had received a nod from the wary looking blonde, he moved away to talk to Orosaa. "Sorry about that… she's the one currently in charge of this place and has been wanting to speak to you, but first - Enderby has reported that things are going smoothly on his end, though we've suffered high casualties and lost at least six LAATs… four of whom we haven't had contact with since they crashed. Teams have been dispatched to investigate and see if we can find any survivors, or at least ensure that our equipment doesn't fall into hostile hands. The battle in-air has been going well, though we've lost at least two squads of ARCs and four squads of Y-wings… they've avoided that giant monster flying around as you commanded as well; though we should begin planning to take that thing out soon." He finished, getting a nod from her.

  
"I agree with you, but first that enemy ship needs to be disposed of. I'll speak to the people of this planet and see if there's anything they are able to suggest. Have the Experience and her Acclamator group ready to enter planetary atmosphere on my signal." she said, which earned a nod from the man before turning and moving towards the waiting blonde who was now joined by two other men.

  
Glynda watched as the female creature talked to the soldier, just aware of both Qrow and Ironwoods arrival, the latter of whom let out a mutter

  
"What in the world is that thing?" which caused Glynda to shake her head in response.

"I'm not sure… but she seems to be the one in charge of these people let's hope we don't make her mad." she finished, just as the woman began walking over to them with a small smile on her face Orosaa began speaking as she looked at the trio to address them.

"Greetings, I believe one of you wished to speak with me?" Causing Glynda to nod in response and step forward

  
"Yes, that would be me. I am Glynda Goodwitch, deputy headmistress of beacon and these are my companions General James Ironwood and Qrow Branwen." The statement earned a nod from the Jedi.

  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Glynda. My name is Orosaa Rilul, Jedi knight and a General in the Galactic Republics grand army. I'd have wished we could have met at a more...preferred and convenient time, however this will have to do for the situaiton at hand…now then! I'm sure you have many questions that I'd be more than happy to answer, but there are more pressing matters such as that large flying monster in the sky. Is there anything you can tell me about that….beast?"  
She inquired, earning a shake of the head from all three as Glynda spoke up once more.

"Unfortunately we know about as much as you do currently…we've never encountered a Grimm of this size before." Orosaa nodded quietly, tapping her chin.

  
"I see, my warships may be able to put that thing down, but that aircraft is in the way and I would rather not risk losing one of my ships to a collision." the Jedi said causing Ironwood to step up to Glynda's side with a furious gaze.

"That is an Atlesian airship and is not to be destroyed!" He barked.

  
"Well, then do you have any other ideas? Hmn?" Glynda inquired, arms crossed as she turned to Ironwood, causing him to cough slightly

  
"W-well… all I need to do is get aboard the ship and I can regain control of it, and the robots…" Glynda just stared at him before Orosaa replied.

  
"Get aboard it..? Hmmnn very well Ironwood, is it? If you believe you can get that ship back under control, I'll allow you to attempt it and give you one of our gunships as a transport to get up there." she said, smiling a bit. "I'll also pair you up with one of my commando squad teams to assist in the effort, they're the best at what they do so do NOT lose them." she stated sharply, which earned a nod from the man.

  
"Very well, then...I thank you for your cooperation" he said as the Jedi pressed her com-link and spoke into it.

  
"Storm, request a LAAT to land here ASAP and send a message to Enderby. Tell him he's being sent with a squad of commandos and the local general up to that airship to regain control of it." After receiving a confirmation from the soldier, she nodded to them. "Prepare what you need general it'll be here shortly and th-"

  
"I want to come, too!" A voice spoke up, causing the four to turn and gaze at the black haired, red-hooded female. Glynda was first to speak up, panic and concern rising up in her voice

  
"Miss Rose, this may not be a mission someone as young as you can handle, perha-"

  
"No, I can do this! Besides you need all the help you can get right now, we don't know what's up there and more is better than less right?" She said eyes filled with a familiar steely determination that caused Qrow to chuckle at his niece.

  
"well...she is right..." He said causing Glynda to heave a sigh of indignation.

  
"Very well...I will allow you to go with General Ironwood.. BUT, you are to listen to every word and order he gives you, understand?" She questioned sternly, which earned the blonde a firm and perky salute from the red-caped girl just as a familiar roar filled the air; one of the requested LAATs flying over the group and landing a short distance away. The doors opened to allow both Ironwood and Ruby entrance, five soldiers sitting inside in slightly different armor compared to what the others on the ground were wearing. The two moved aboard and each took a seat just as the ship rose back into the air - the last thing Ruby saw being the Jedi giving her a thumbs up before the doors slid shut, the sound of the ships engines filling the surprisingly large bay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding, Rubys a nerd. A rather..mediocre introduction for Neo and Roman because I honestly couldn't for the life of me get the fight to work when writing it. but we'll see them again later. And Beacon gets a glimpse of a power house from beyond the stars

Enderby ran through his equipment check for the fourth time, preparing for the operation they were about to undergo - and he had every intention of bringing back his brothers. Clearing his throat loudly as he rose, grabbing one of the handrails to steady himself as he looked at the other occupants in the passenger bay "Alright, listen up! We've got a commandeered aircraft currently hovering over the city, and the general would rather not risk damaging or even losing one of our ships so far away from home. Our mission is to clear out any hostile individuals currently on the craft and get these two safely to that command bridge and get it back under friendly control. We play it by the books men, I don't need to tell you how to do your jobs - now let's get this over with. For the Republic!" He said proudly,it seeming like a battle cry of sorts; the cry echoing like a wave through the cabin by the other clone troopers who quickly finished their prep and stood to take the place beside the still standing Enderby.

  
As the LAATs doors slowly slid open, a gush of air swept through, revealing the combat area outside to the fresh, armed troops. Enderby turned to the two natives on board and grunted into their ears "Alright you two, get ready, we've got a short time window and I don't wanna mess this up! Here we go!"He turned back to the open bay door, the familiar blue energy bolts signaling where his brothers were currently fighting amongst the many battles raging below.

  
As a pair of ARCs roared by, more than likely preparing for an attack run on a marked target, he heard a slight squeal to his right - causing him to turn and stare at the young red cloaked girl…..Ruby, if he recalled correctly?...practically drooling as she watched the strike fighters streak past them...if he didn't know any better, he'd swear he saw stars in her eyes. He chuckled, which caused the red-caped female to let an 'eep' out - stepping back and coughing some before muttering out as seriously as she could muster;

"S-sorry...I know it's a serious mission, they're just so cool and I've never seen anything like them….! They're closest to our smaller, faster airships aaannnddd I'm rambling….sorry..." she finished in a long winded breath of air giving a sheepish grin, which caused any clone within earshot of the small female to let out various chuckles as Enderby shook his head while grinning behind his faceplate.

"It's quite alright...Ruby, was it? Gotta say, I felt the same thing when I first saw the ARCs zoom past me..." he said with a cheerful laugh; Ruby's head tilting slightly at the name for the ships

"ARCs?" she asked quizzically, which caused Enderby to nod

"Yeah, they're called ARC-170s" he said getting a slow nod and an extremely excited, and wise little 'ooooh' from the small warrioress. Looking up, he noted the other man General Ironwood, staring out the open doorway, The clone speaking up to the much older male. "So, what should we be expecting upon arrival to the Airship? Any idea what took over it?" Enderby gave a frown as the General shook his head no to the second question. Ironwood spoke up relatively quickly, however.

"Sadly no, we do not know who took over the airship….with any luck it'll simply be some White Fang operatives, so we can quickly get it under control once more, however I won't lie to you, this is all very unsettling….and I haven't the slightest clue what awaits us on the airship…." Ironwood replied, it earning a nod from Enderby who retorted,

"Well, you won't have to wait long - we're here." the clone stated; the airship coming into view as they flew along the top of it, keeping well out of reach of any weapons it might have active - moving to hover inches off the ship's full. "Alright, let's go!" Enderby called, being the first to step off into the open environment.

  
Enderby landed on the top of the compromised ship and raised his DC-17M to firing level; scanning for hostiles as his fellow commandos stepped off the transport followed by Ruby and Ironwood. After a moment of gazing about, Enderby turned and gave a thumbs up to the crew - causing the LAAT pilot to begin taking off, which left the group of seven atop the airship. With another, cautious look around Enderby made a movement with his hand, signaling the others to follow him, moving towards the door that led into the airship; only to stop as it slid open, a small girl in a uniform stepping out with a smile on her lips and..."is that a umbrella?" someone murmured, it sort of lost in the air around them.

As the girl stepped forward; another figure stepped out, a bowler hat and cigar in the oddly dressed man's mouth, though his appearance caused a gasp from Ruby as Ironwood stepped forward growling, bellowing out like a lion so he would be heard above the air whipping their clothes and hair about -"Torchwick! You're behind this? How'd you get out of your cell!?" The statement from the General received a laugh from the now named red-head

  
"Oh wouldn't you want to know, tin man! Unfortunately I'm in a bit of a hurry now that your friends here decided to start messing things up...gotta say, I'm not sure how you managed to find this group but I'm impressed, really threw me for a loop...enough talk, I can see a losing battle and this is one - So Neo if you would please, I think it's time we be leaving."

  
Roman smirked as his statement earned a nod from the now named female, known as Neo. Her hair and eyes changed colors before everybody's eyes - slowly turning to Pink, White and Black while extending her umbrella - the two forms shattering and falling to the ground after a moment or two.

"Where the hell...!?" Enderby questioned looking around blaster at the ready in case of an ambush.

  
"That must be the girl's semblance - I can only guess their still on this ship somewhere. Let's get moving, we still need to regain control of the ship from the bridge." Ironwood barked, making his way towards the entrance doors only to be stopped by Enderby, who had an extremely serious expression on his face, though it was hidden by his helmet.

  
"My squad and I will take point, you and little red keep close behind us - there might be more hostiles on the craft and neither of you have armor on." the clone commented, which earned a slow nod from the Atlesian General. Enerby then turned to his squad "Alright boys, you know the goal - non lethal maneuvers only unless we have no choice, got it….?" he asked rhetorically "Good... Alright ladies, let's move out!" The clone squad leader commanded, the armored group moving through the sliding doors in a box-like formation, Ruby and Ironwood glancing at each other before sharing a shrug, slowly stepping in after the group.

  
Moving at a cautious but quick pace, the group made their way to the bridge of the airship without difficulty, encountering no hostiles - stopping once they got to the closed door of the bridge. Ironwood stepped past the group and began to open the door, only to jump back as gunfire erupted from the bridge, the General's aura flaring up to block the shots that connected before he could move; the others quickly hiding back out of the doorway as the hall further down was peppered by hostile fire. Once the gunfire ceased, Enderby peeked into the door once more; having to duck back around the corner to safety as more gunfire filled the room, the clone speaking up over the roar of the machine fire. "I see at least six hostiles, from what I gather from our landing -they're similar to the droids we encountered when creating the LZ so get some droid poppers prepped and once the gunfire stops toss them in! Try to aim it as far from the equipment as you can, to prevent any major damages to the airship systems..!" Upon getting verbal and non-verbal confirmation from the other clones, Enderby pulled out an orb from its holder and hit the button on the round electro-shock grenade, a low beeping noise sounding from it to signal it was prepped; giving a nod to his brothers in arms and tossed the object in, the others following as a loud static noise sounded from inside a few moments later -the sounds of several bodies hitting the floor as silence fell quickly afterwards.

  
Taking a moment to breathe, he nodded to the others once again before pushing off the wall and quickly ducked into the cockpit, firing on the first half-downed droid he saw - placing five blaster rounds into its body, watching in satisfaction as it malfunctioned and fell with smoke pouring from the spots where the rounds had struck. Glancing at where the last droid had been, now taken out by another clone commando by the name of Ticker, he gave a relieved sigh before barking gruffly to those who were still camped in the hall, awaiting orders. "Alright! It's clear get in here!" Ironwood and Ruby slowly stepped their way into the bridge behind the last of the clones, the red-hooded girl poking one of the downed Atlesian bots with the toe of her boot with curiosity as Ironwood made his way to the controls.

"What was that you just used on the bots?" The General inquired.

  
"We call it a Droid popper. It's an Electromagnetic pulse grenade that fries the circuits of droids like yours." Enderby stated, getting a slow nod from Ironwood who then rapidly began to type on the main control keyboard for the computer for what seemed like hours, but were simply minutes; frantically inputting various commands, giving a loud, relieved sigh as he gazed at the screens before looking at Enderby.

"The airship is back under my control, and all Atleasian Knights and Paladins are shutting down as we speak."

"Very well. I'll contact the general and let her know she may proceed with phase two." Enderby stated, while pulling out a comm-link and activating it - Ironwood and Ruby watching all of this in fascination as a small holographic image of Orosaa appeared before them all on the small platform of the comm-link "General! The airship is secured and is no longer a threat. We've also managed to shut down the remaining enemy droids running amuck in the city." This report earned a nod from his Jedi captain.

  
"_Very good, Enderby. I'll let the Admiral know he may bring his ship down to begin the operation. Once this is over get yourself and Miss Rose back for some rest; I'll be keeping the other commandos aboard Ironwood's ship to ensure no other hostiles attempt to take control again_." The female General stated before ending the comm-link call, the ship falling silent.

  
Ironwood stood quiet for a few moments, gazing at the comm-link a while longer before finally breaking the silence, as the General's curiosity became too much and won over.

"Forgive me….but if I may, how exactly are you planning on stopping that Grimm dragon out there?" The inquisition cause the Clone Commander to chuckle some as he answered,

"Well...why don't you come find out? Follow me." The clone replied, turning and started back down the hall - Ruby and Ironwood once again glancing at each other before following, bringing up the rear as the other clones spread out throughout the ship. Once out by the bay door of the airship, sounds of battle filled the air once more. Ruby opened her mouth to speak, only to see Enderby remove his helmet - a hefty grin on his tanned face. "So...you thought our ARCs were cool; wait until you see this..." the clone spoke and, looked up as a shadow seemed to creep over them and the ship - Ruby looked up in confusion before letting out a low gasp, her eyes going wide in awe as the biggest ship to ever be seen anywhere in Remnant lazily made its way through the clouds.

  
The monster of a ship seemed to dwarf even the largest of Atleasian Airships..and possibly even the entire fleet. Ruby slowly turned to look at Enderby, her mouth open in both shock and disbelief; the male giving a chuckle as an amused grin creeped onto his face. "Let me introduce you to the Republic carrier... the Venator class star destroyer." the name caused Ruby to blink, stammering out rather unsurely, "That...that thing... can destroy stars?" She questioned quizzically, only to tilt her head in further confusion as Enderby threw his head back and laughed again.

"No, no Ruby... don't worry. It's simply the name we use to designate certain ships of its size class." the man explained with a grin. Enderby turned to look admiringly at the large star ship, speaking again -"Looks like they're prepping the SPHA-T cannon as we speak...get ready for a light show, you two."

  
"The SPHA-T? What's tha-" Ruby began to ask, only to be cut off when a bright beam of blue energy erupted from the star craft and flew through the sky, lighting up the city and bathing it in a bright blue as it sailed towards the Grimm dragon where it had sat upon the remains of the tower - striking the beast in its chest and torso. The Dragon was cut through like a hot knife through butter, the dragon barely managed to let out a screech, let alone even a sound of pain before it lost its grip and began falling to the ground, smoke already pouring from its rapidly decaying body. Ruby stared at the disappearing form of the Grimm dragon in pure shock, until Enderby lightly nudged the girl in red - causing her to jolt out of her state and notice the incoming transport.

"Come on kid, our ride is here..I'm sure you could use some rest after all of this." the clone spoke a bit softer, moving to the LAAT. Ruby soon followed quickly behind and quietly asking, at his elbow.

"So...what now, then?"

"Now we can retake your city in full..." the clone replied, turning his gaze up to the Venator, where a large number of smaller ships began pouring out of the belly of the craft.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again wanna thank you for reading! please leave ideas and constructive criticism thanks!


End file.
